


Christmas Together

by Kedavranox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Community: smutty_claus, F/M, knickers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedavranox/pseuds/Kedavranox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Ginny enjoy the usual Christmas get together in a not so usual way. Featuring drunk!sex, Harry Potter knickers, and everyone's favourite blond boy-toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Together

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://nutmeg-44.livejournal.com/profile)[nutmeg_44](http://nutmeg-44.livejournal.com/), I hope you like your gift! I tried to squeeze in as many of your likes. I had great fun writing this, and I hope you enjoy my take on Draco/Ginny! Happy Christmas!

‘I can’t believe you wore those fucking knickers, Weasley.’

Draco leaned away from me to fumble with his cufflinks, but I slapped his hands away and started in on them myself — though I wasn’t sure how much better I’d be at it, considering we were both drunk off our arses.

‘You love these fucking knickers, Malfoy.’

Draco looked down at me and smirked. Or at least it looked like a smirk, I wasn’t exactly sure with the dim light in the broom cupboard. All I knew was that he smelled amazing, and anytime we shagged, I smelled like him in the morning, and I wanted that to happen. Pronto.

‘Why on earth am I mucking about with your cufflinks? It’s your trousers we should be bothering with.’

‘I think we were too busy with your trousers,’ Draco murmured breathily, as I tugged at his belt loops and yanked him forward. ‘Besides, I prefer to fuck you with my shirt off, thanks.’

He leaned away from me and wrestled his shirt off, ripping the cufflinks open, sending them skittering to the floor. I nipped at a perk pink nipple as he struggled with his other shirt sleeve and he sucked in a breath. ‘Not fair, Gin.’

I laughed and tugged at his belt loops again, urging him forward to undo his trousers. ‘Come on then! I’d just rather have your dick involved as soon as possible,’ I said, completely focused on my task of undoing the millions of buttons in front of me. They went all the way to his bloody navel.

‘Trust me, Weasley,’ Draco said as I diligently went at each button. ‘My dick is very involved.’

‘For goodness sake, why can’t you be like every other wizard in the twenty-first century and wear trousers with a zipper?’

‘I do wear trousers with zippers.’

‘Then why couldn’t you…’ But I was instantly distracted by his cock when it was finally freed, and I pushed his pants down. It sprung up full and thick and flushed, and I fleetingly considered giving him a blow job before we got down to it. He jerkily attempted to step out of his clothes, bracing himself with one palm on my shoulder, but found himself thoroughly hindered by his boots.

‘For fuck’s sake,’ he wailed, hunching over and tugging at his laces. He peeked up at me through his already thoroughly tousled hair. ‘Do you think they can hear us in here?’

He drunkenly toed off his boots and finally kicked off his trousers and underwear. I was momentarily distracted by the sight of him nude and flustered, the curve of his hips, the smooth planes of his chest. I always appreciated the lithe, confident way he moved. As if he was unaware of how much I was attracted to him.

I cleared my throat and feigned nonchalance. ‘I used a silencing charm, obviously.’

‘Yes, _obviously_ , what was I thinking… asking such a thing?’ Draco pushed me up against the wall as I let my hands settle on his chest.

I could feel the frantic beat of his heart beneath my palm. ‘I haven’t the slightest—’

But he cut me off with a firm kiss, his fingers slipping beneath the hem of my plain cotton knickers. I wrapped one of my legs around his thigh as he cupped my arsecheeks, his knuckles stretching the fabric of my knickers.

We were both utterly uninhibited, and it felt amazing rutting against his thigh, his hard cock rubbing against my wet panties, his hand cupping my arse possessively, his tongue twisting hotly in my mouth.

When I shuddered and arched my back, he pulled away, his breath puffing against my cheek as he pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. He nipped my earlobe lightly ‘I still can’t believe you bought one of those _things._ ’

I laughed. It came out husky and low and he smiled at me.

‘What?’ I said, raising an eyebrow. ‘Why shouldn’t I sport a pair of knickers with Harry Potter’s face on a bauble like everyone else?’

Draco roughly squeezed my arsecheeks and I yelped. ‘Not when you’re fucking his bitterest enemy.’

‘He’s fucking your best mate, I think it’s time to get over that one, love.’

‘I’d rather not talk about who Blaise is fucking when my dick is this hard, Weasley.’

He kissed his way along the side of my neck and I groaned, arching my back for him as he reached to unhook my bra.

He unhooked it skillfully and tossed it aside. I lifted my arms and stretched, knowing he was watching me, admiring me.

He sighed and pulled me close, his fingers trailing teasingly along my sides. ‘ _Baby_ , you have undeniably the best set of tits I’ve ever seen.’

I bit his jaw and he snickered. ‘Don’t call me ‘baby’’ I said.

He ignored me, lifting his hands to cup my breasts, drawing them together as he leaned back to admire. ‘Fucking perfect.’

Draco leaned forward and took one of my nipples into his mouth, and my hips bucked uncontrollably. My cunt was throbbing, aching for him to fill me.

‘Draco, please.’ I murmured.

He pulled away and smiled impishly at me, his grey eyes alight as he circled my saliva-slicked nipple with the pad of his thumb, driving me crazy. I moaned softly as he took my other nipple into his mouth and worked it gently with his teeth.

His hand slid down my stomach, sliding beneath my knickers and cupping my cunt in his palm. He pushed me backwards so that my arse was up against the wall instead of arching into him the way I wanted to in order to find some friction. He held me still and just _stayed_ that way, his warm palm cupping my cunt possessively, his fingers growing damp from my wetness — _torturing_ me.

‘Oh my God, you fucking bastard,’ I gasped as I tried to jerk my hips forward and rub against his palm, but he held me in place with his thigh hooked behind my knee, spreading my legs open, my foot dangled over his thigh, and his palm still cupping me in my knickers.

With one final not-so-gentle tug with his teeth on my nipples, he kissed his way up to my collarbone and groaned deeply, pressing himself against me, lifting me higher with him. His hard cock pressed against my stomach and twitched there, a smear of precome dragging across my navel.

‘You need me to fuck you, Weasley?’

I draped my arms across his shoulders, threaded my fingers into his hair and gripped tight as he winced. ‘Fuck, yes, you smug prick. Just do it already.’

He grinned. ‘Let’s get rid of these atrocious knickers.’

‘Don’t you dare—!’

But I was too late, with one vicious tug, he ripped my knickers open, pushed the remaining fabric aside, and thrust into me so hard, he lifted me off my feet.

I hooked my leg around his as he thrust into me again, my arms still wrapped tightly around his neck, my hands tethered in his thick hair. I closed my eyes as the room spun; it was an overload of sensations into my body and everything was heat and desperation.

I felt him everywhere. I couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. I pressed my forehead against his, my body shuddering uncontrollably, my breath coming in frantic puffs against his face.

He slowed his thrusts and kissed the tip of my nose. ‘All right?

‘Yeah,’ I breathed, moaning softly as he gave a shallow thrust again. ‘Yes. Draco. Fuck me.’

After a few more deep thrusts, as I shuddered and squirmed against his body, my cunt started to clench sporadically around his cock as if I was coming, but I wasn’t. Not yet. It was just _that_ good.

His thrusts faltered slightly and he braced himself with his palms on either side of me. ‘ _Merlin_ , Ginny. What are you doing?’

I kissed his temple, my lips pressed against the few sweaty flyaway strands lying flat against his skin. ‘Loving you.’

He groaned and turned his head to capture my mouth, slipping out of me as I let my legs fall to the floor, surrendering to the sheer possessiveness in his kiss, the way he roughly squeezed my breasts. His hands dropped past my waist and he cupped my arse, spreading me wide and dipping two fingers into my cunt from behind.

I gasped as his fingers sunk deep inside me, his other hand squeezing my arsecheek hard. ‘God… Draco, please.’

He pulled his fingers out of me and slid his index up along my slit to my clit, tweaking it mercilessly as I shuddered in his arms. My knees were weak, I didn’t know if I could hold myself upright any longer. I gripped his forearms, whimpering softly as he brought me closer and closer to coming, then, like the bastard he was. He took his hand away.

I almost fell forward, but he steadied me, my forehead on his chest, my lips brushing the smooth muscle there. When I pulled away, his face was flushed, and even in the dim light of the broom closet, I could see his pupils were blown wide.

He kissed me briefly and murmured, ‘Turn around, Gin.’ I knew he was close to the edge, too, because his voice was faint and unsteady. I turned around and braced my palms on the wall just before he entered me in one deep stroke, lifting me up on my toes before I found my balance and pushed back on him, his thick cock spreading me wide, buried deep.

I felt his cock twitch even inside me. I moaned as he found his pace and I moved to match, his balls smacking against my arse, his fingers digging painfully into my hips. He lifted one palm to my tits, lightly palming them as they swung into his grasp squeezing my nipple between his thumb and index finger.

‘Let me come inside you…’Draco murmured, his lips brushing against my shoulder.

I nodded frantically, my nails scratching along the wall as he pumped into me so hard I knew there’d be bruises on my arse come morning.

‘Yes. Yes. Yes. Come inside me, Draco.’

I began to shudder against him, my orgasm beginning to roll up inside me like a wave. He dropped his hand to my clit and rubbed once, twice, and then I was gone, coming on his cock in violent spasm, as he jerked his hips hard, shoving me forward, almost tipping us off balance as he came.

I felt his come leaking down my thighs as he pulled out, and my legs buckled as I slid down to the floor on top a pile of discarded clothes. Draco was right beside me, leaning against the wall and breathing heavily.

‘Do you think they’ve noticed we’ve gone?’ I asked, still slightly out of breath.

Draco shook his head. ‘They’re probably still marvelling over that rubbish job of a Christmas tree Potter’s done.’

I smacked his arm. ‘Harry tried really hard this year. Be nice.’

Draco rolled his eyes, but didn’t comment further. He was always quiet and hard to read after we shagged. I never knew what to say or how he’d take it if I asked him to stay. All the times I slept with him - and there were quite a few - I never tried anything more than a few snogs and a quick cuddle before he left, or I did.

But it was Christmas Eve, and I wanted to take him home.

I nudged his shoulder. ‘Let’s Apparate out of here?’

He eyed me carefully. ‘To your place?’

‘Yeah. We can do Christmas together.’ I said it casually, but my heart was hammering in my chest as he considered me, his grey eyes unwavering.

I didn’t think my feigned nonchalance worked at all.

Draco licked his lips and said, ‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes. I’m sure.’

He stood abruptly moving about the tiny space to gather our things before returning to help me up and threw me my clothes. ‘Come on Weasley,’ he said, holding out his arm.  
I let him pull me up and he held me close and cupped my cheek. ‘Let’s do Christmas together,’ he murmured, his warm breath ghosting my lips. I leaned forward and kissed him lightly, before wrapping my arms around his waist, and closing my eyes as we Disapparated.


End file.
